BOB (thanks Megan)
by Bess
Summary: Chaos, utter chaos, and the return of new and old. TRORY STORY!!! R & R please.


I'm back! Here's your warning: there may be a lot of time between chapters because I can only type during my study hall. My parents have confiscated my computer for the time being, so I can only use school computers.  
  
Details: Tristan did not go to Military School, he just got severely grounded. Rory has never met Christopher. He left the day she was born.  
  
Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with "GG" (other than an obsession) then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be writing scripts.  
  
Now: On with the fic…  
  
!@!@!@!@  
  
(Scene: Miss Patty's dance studio, town meeting. Taylor is standing at the podium. Miss Patty and Andrew are in chairs beside it. Luke is sitting in the front row beside a very bored Jess. There is a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes behind Jess. She looks about Rory's age. Beside her is a man with blonde hair. He looks about Lorelai's age. Clara is sitting in the back row with a little girl.)  
  
Taylor (bangs gravel on podium): Quiet, quiet please. Could I have everyone's attention? (Everyone quiets down) thank you. Now the first order of business is our new residents (reads names off of paper) Christopher and (chuckles) Lorelai Hayden.  
  
Lorelai Hayden: I go by Riley.  
  
Taylor: Alright (door opens, Lorelai and Rory walk in) You're late again.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Taylor, we're not late, we're just really early for the next meeting.  
  
Rory: Mom, you ripped that off of Donna Reed.  
  
Lorelai: What? It was too corny a line to pass up. (Rory shakes her head.) Ooh . . . do we have new victims—I mean neighbors, neighbors.  
  
Taylor: If you'd been here you would have heard the introductions.  
  
Lorelai: Taylor . . .  
  
Taylor: This is Christopher and Riley Hayden.  
  
(Lorelai does weird face thing she did when Max proposed the first time.)  
  
Lorelai: Christopher?  
  
Christopher: Do I know you?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, you could say that. Lorelai. Gilmore.  
  
Christopher (sorta gasps but not really): Lorelai.  
  
Riley: Dad?  
  
Christopher: Lorelai Hayden, this is your mother, Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Lorelai Gilmore, this is your father, Christopher Hayden.  
  
Rory and Riley: And that would make the two of us. . .  
  
Lorelai and Christopher: Twins.  
  
(Door opens again and Dean comes running in.)  
  
Dean (out of breath): Rory I came to—Riley?  
  
Riley (surprised but happy): Dean! (Runs up to him and gives him a big hug. He spins her around. When her feet are on the ground again she resumes talking) I can't believe you're here.  
  
Dean: Me either, I mean, I can believe I'm here, I just can't believe you're here. (Realizes he's been reduced to babbling and shuts up.)  
  
(The head of the little girl we saw sitting next to Clara earlier pokes her head out from behind Dean's leg.)  
  
Little girl: Wiwey?  
  
Riley (stoops down to the little girls level): hi Missa. I haven't seen you in a while. How old are you now?  
  
Missa (tries counting on her fingers. Holds up six fingers): Five.  
  
Riley (giggles slightly): Are you in school now?  
  
Missa: Uh-gu, kingerdarden.  
  
Riley: Wow, you're getting so old. Do you like your teacher?  
  
Missa: Yup, she's nice.  
  
Riley: That's good.  
  
Clara (Walks over and takes Missa's hand. She shoots Riley a cold glare): Come on Missa. You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers.  
  
Missa (Pulls her hand away from Clara): But Wiwey's not a stranger she's Wiwey.  
  
Clara: She's a stranger as far as I'm concerned. (Pulls Missa back to their seats.)  
  
Riley (stands up and talks to Dean): She's still mad, huh?  
  
Dean: Well, you did leave without saying goodbye.  
  
Riley: I know, and I'm sorry about that, but it was a last minute thing. I didn't have time to say goodbye.  
  
Dean: I know. (Gives her the oh-so-sweet smile he always gives Rory.)  
  
(Rory shoots Dean a really nasty look and leaves.)  
  
Dean: Rory, wait! (follows her)  
  
Riley: Dean, wait! (follows him)  
  
Christopher: Riley, wait! (follows her)  
  
Lorelai: Christopher, wait! (follows him)  
  
Luke: Lorelai, wait! (follows her)  
  
Jess: Uncle Luke, wait! (follows him)  
  
(A/N: Alright, so I love chaos, is that so bad? You're probably having "coincidence" flashbacks, but I promise this fic will be better than that one, oh, and in case I haven't mentioned this yet, this is a trory story, Dean is in the fic for Riley.)  
  
(Scene: Street outside of the town meeting. The ground is wet as if it has been raining. (Don't ask the significance of this, it just came to me). Dean and Rory are standing in the middle of the street and Rory is yelling at Dean.)  
  
Rory: What? Do you think that everything will be fine if you apologize? That I'll forgive you? I feel like you can't trust me, Dean, and if you say you love me you have to be able to trust me.  
  
Riley (coming up to them): What?  
  
Dean: Riley, we did break up, and then you moved, and then I moved, so it's understandable that I would date other people.  
  
Rory: You DATED her?  
  
Dean: Umm…yeah.  
  
Rory: I thought your ex-girlfriend was named Beth.  
  
Riley (chuckles): Beth Nickson? As if! Dean may be really cute, but he was never that popular.  
  
Dean: I only said my ex-girlfriend was named Beth because I didn't want anyone to think I only liked girls named Lorelai.  
  
Rory (as if putting a lot of thought into it): Well, it is kind of strange. (Yelling) ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dean: What?  
  
Rory: Yeah, that's what I said, twins. You could ask Lorelai for an explanation (points to Lorelai as the rest of the group has now caught up) but she might take her time in telling you, it took her eighteen years to tell me. (Rory runs off in the direction of the Gilmore house.)  
  
Lorelai: Rory, wait. I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you for a reason. Just give me a chance to think of it. (Yells this as she chases Rory down the street.)  
  
(Dean looks over at Luke and sees the same look he saw the morning he ended up in a headlock. Dean runs away.)  
  
!@!@!@!@  
  
Alright. There you go. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm already writing chapter 2. Here's a sneak peak.  
  
Rory runs away and finds herself at . . . duh duh duh dummm . . . Max's house. There, she encounters something she NEVER expected.  
  
Now, go read my other fics, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


End file.
